Friend
by Neko-Hime1918
Summary: It's L's birthday and and he meets someone he'll never forget. Sounds better than the summary! warning: some yaoi fluf


**Disclaimer: ****I do NOT own Death Note.**

* * *

L was not one to celebrate his birthday. To him, it was just a day, with no great significance or importance. Hell, he didn't even to celebrate the holiday in which his birthday falls on. He already knew what this day meant when he eavesdropped on his foster mom when she was talking on the phone once. The reality of his birthday was to painful for the little six year old to handle that he just stopped caring for that day all together.

Now, on the eve of his 7th birthday, L just sat on the empty, wood bench alone. The local park, which was usually alive with the sounds of children's laughter, life, and warmth, was now dead, cold and deserted. The only life that was in the park was him and an occasional squirrel and stray cat that pass by him from time to time.

The cold late autumn breeze whispered against L's pale skin and the gold and bronze dead leaves scattered on the old cobblestone path and the bare naked tree branches that creaked in the wind. L sighed as he picked out a dried red leaf off his unruly jet black hair and pulled his knees closer to his body. Really, who gives a damn about him? He had no friends, was so smart that his classmates alienated him, had the weirdest habits for a 6 year old, and always stared at random things with complete concentration with his big black eyes.

L started down at the floor at the pebbles, until a pair of white sneakers stopped right where he was staring. L looked up. He recognized him. He was another kid in his class. He was smart like him to; almost equals.

" Your mind that I sit here?" The boy asked. L simply nodded as the boy took a seat next to him.

The boy looked at him and blinked, " Hey I know you. You're that other guy in my class." L nodded.

" My name is Light--"

" Yagami, I know." L replied finishing Light's sentence.

" Oh," Light said, " Your name is….ummm…."

" L Lawliet." L answered. " Right!" Light said. " What are you doing here?" Light asked.

" I should be asking Light-kun the same thing." L replied.

" My mom and dad are in some kind of class across the street from here. It's for when my baby sister is born from what they told me." Light replied.

" Oh…" L said.

" You still haven't answered me question you know." Light said.

" I just like it here." L replied. " You like it here by yourself?!" Light asked baffled. " I mean, you like it here when nobody's around? Don't you ever bring you're parents to the park with you? Don't they ever want to play with you? Do they even like you?"

L narrowed his eyes and stood up from the bench. " If you want to know that badly, then fine! My mom was a dirty drunk and my father was a druggie! When I was born, my mom died and father didn't want nothing to do with me so he left me seven years ago starting tomorrow!" By the time he was done, tears were streaking down his pale cheeks and dropping down onto his white long-sleeve.

" I-I'm sorry!" Light cried, " I didn't know!"

L chuckled, " Did you just came to make me feel bad or to give me pity 'cause I'll not accept neither."

" N-no I didn't came to make you feel bad or to give you pity." Light replied, " To be honest, I didn't know you were so lonely…like me…."

L scoffed, " Oh please, don't be silly. The great Light Yagami doesn't have any friends?"

Light nodded, " Yeah. Mostly, people are weird out that I'm smart that they ignored me so mostly I sit by myself. Honestly, I've always wanted for you to be my friend." L gasped quietly and turn a little pink. Light smiled, ' You look cute when you blush." L looked at the cement, " Uh, T-thanks." Light held out his hand and L simply looked up and started at it. " Wanna be friends?" Light asked. L beamed and dried his tears, " S-sure." L grabbed his hand and both of them walked out of the park. " We'll be best friends and nothing will ever separate us right?" L asked. Light beamed, " Right!"

* * *

Later the next day, there was a massive fire in one of the neighborhoods outside the city. The cause of the was unknown to the police and the only survivor was a little boy. The little boy, who refused to tell police his name sat on the side walk as police made arrangements to take him away. As he clutched the blanket that was draped around him, he heard someone call out to him.

" L!"

L looked up, " Light!" Light ran up to L and took L into a tight hug. " Please L, don't leave me." Tears threatened spill out of L's black onyx eyes. " I don't want to…" L replied. They both got out of the hug and shared a quick kiss on the lips and turned around blushing. Then, a gruff looking police officer came and placed a giant hand on L's shoulder. " Come on boy, come with us." L looked at the police officer and nodded slowly. A L climbed into the warm police car, he looked out the back window to saw Light, he waved and saw him disappear to a speck as the car drove away. " Goodbye, Light…" L whispered as single, lonely tear rolled down his cheek.

Light stood in the middle of the deserted road and fell to his knees. The cold fall wind sting his body as he muttered to his first love that left, " Happy birthday L…"

The next day, Light didn't see L at school, in fact, he never came back and neither saw each other again.

* * *

_Yeah, this is a test to see if I can write something depressing or agnsty…XD Reviews are appreciated. XD I wrote this when I was listening to AFI's 'Love Like Winter'. Those guys rock! =D_


End file.
